This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently, the display technique is widely used in televisions, cellular phones, and public information displaying. The display for displaying pictures is energetically popularized due to its advantages of ultra-thin and energy-saving. In which, the contrast ratio of the picture displayed by the display has a crucial influence on the visual effect. Generally speaking, the image is clearer and more striking and the color is brighter and more beautiful when the contrast ratio increases, while the definition of the whole picture will be affected when the contrast ratio decreases. A high contrast ratio is very helpful to the definition, detail, gray level, etc. of the image. In the aspects of such as text displaying and black-and-white photo displaying with a large black-and-white contrast, a product with a high contrast ratio is advantageous in color contrast, definition, integrity, etc. In addition, the contrast ratio has a larger influence on display effect of the dynamic video. Since the conversion between brightness and darkness in the dynamic image is quick, such a conversion can be distinguished more easily by human eyes when the contrast ratio increases. Thus it is a key to increase the contrast ratio of the display screen along with the increasingly high requirement of the quality of the picture displayed by the display.
In addition, with the improvement of the scientific and technological level, the on-board display technique is continuously developed, the demand on the on-board display in vehicles increasingly rises, and the on-board rearview mirror display has become a configuration for high-end vehicles. The vehicle rearview mirror display is also referred to as on-board rearview mirror display, which is a display mounted on the vehicle rearview mirror. When the display is turned on, it partially serves as a display, and partially services as a rearview mirror. When the display is turned off, the whole screen serves as a rearview mirror. Thus the rearview mirror display shall ensure the normal working of the reflection mirror while partially displaying. When a black picture is to be displayed, the display shall be dark enough to ensure that the light emitted by the display does not influence the use of the reflection mirror. Thus, the on-board rearview mirror display requires increasing the contrast ratio of the display screen, so as to meet the displaying requirement thereof.
Therefore, it is a technical problem urgently to be solved by those skilled in the art to increase the contrast ratio of the display, so as to improve the display effect of the display.